


Like Putty in his hands.

by GrantsHummel



Category: Glee
Genre: Bottoming, Butt Plugs, Control, M/M, Masturbation, Public Sex, Topping, bottom!Sebastian, top!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrantsHummel/pseuds/GrantsHummel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian knew Kurt had it. He had to have it. Whether he knew what it was or not. He saw the blue eyed boy take it from his table in the Lima Bean. He ran outside to the parking lot "Kurt!" He called, shuffling and grunting awkwardly when the butt plug shifted against a delicious spot inside of him. He didnt care about people knowing, he cared about the vibrator remote that Kurt had. "Kurt.. Uh.." He stifled a moan, his ass clenching around the currently still plug "I believe you have something of mine?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Putty in his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Sebastian Smythe, the kinky bastard. Basically. 
> 
> When a rough fuck becomes something they can't explain..

Sebastian knew Kurt had it. He had to have it. Whether he knew what it was or not. He saw the blue eyed boy take it from his table in the Lima Bean. He ran outside to the parking lot "Kurt!" He called, shuffling and grunting awkwardly when the butt plug shifted against a delicious spot inside of him. He didnt care about people knowing, he cared about the vibrator remote that Kurt had. "Kurt.. Uh.." He stifled a moan, his ass clenching around the currently still plug "I believe you have something of mine?" 

Kurt smirked, shoving his hands in his pockets and frowning innocently "Something of yours?" He raised an eyebrow in question "Why on earth would I have something of yours, Smythe?" He crossed his arms protectively over his chest, keeping an oblivious face to the way Sebastian seemed to struggle to keep his cool. 

"Kurt.. This isn't.. Come on. Just, hand it over" he stammered, hating his voice for sounding so weak and needy. "it was on my table? Maybe you just absent mindedly picked it up?" He took a step forward, pausing as soon as he realised the tip of the plug was wedged just by his prostate.. And fuck. Because that felt unfairly good. His foot retreated back, and he pursed his lips tightly, the hitch in his breath giving away the pleasure he felt. 

Kurt took a step forward "Honestly, I didn't take anything from your table" he answered nonchalantly, satisfied when he realised Sebastian couldn't currently move. He'd be god damn moving in a minute. He felt around his pockets, showing that they were empty. 

Well, almost empty.

The small digit remote was in his back right ass cheek pocket, and as he put his hands inside to prove their empty state, he couldn't help but press one small button, just to see what Sebast-

"Ohh... God" he bit back a smirk, looking up at Bas and blinking with wide innocent eyes. "k-Kurt.." He paused between every word, having to compose himself to stop him moaning in earnest, his cock throbbing against his jeans "P-please.. Turn.. Turn it.. Give it back" he stammered, although what was more worrying, was that part of him was screaming for Kurt to turn it up..

Kurt huffed as though annoyed, shaking his head "You know, you're really going to Have to be more specific.. I didn't take anything from your table" he hissed, heightening the vibration levels and turning to walk away.

"W-wai-ah!" Seastians legs threatened to give in underneath him. That fucking bitch! He clenched his teeth and fists, the fast, endless movement over his prostate making him clench and move the plug god damn further in.. He could feel those vibrations down to his toes, heat coiling in his lower belly. He was useless now, like putty in Kurts hands..

No.. Surely that wasn't the intention of.. There was no way on earth Kurt would.. 

Would he?! 

"Good boy" his eyes snapped open, hearing the lowered voice nearer to him. Since when did he close his eyes anyway? But Kurt was.. Right there. His eyes dancing with mischief as he gave Seb a once over, his gaze lingering on a particularly obvious bulge in Sebastians jeans. Other than the swell of his incredible ass.

What?! Kurt wasn't going to deny his own attraction to Sebastian. 

I mean.. Come on. Have you seen that ass? 

He groaned softly "Kurt, come on, e-ugh!-enough games!" Kurt giggled a little, and seriously, Sebastian would strangle him if he wasn't using all his effort not to cum right now. Kurt snaked behind him, standing on his tiptoes (fuck Sebastians height) and whispering gently in his ear. 

"Do you want me to stop?" He smiled, placing a hand on Sebastians lower back and grinning as his breath hitched. "Because really, I think your body is making it quite clear that you don't" he rubbed his long fingers, just under the hem of Sebastians shirt, circling them against the warm skin. 

Sebastian felt like he couldn't breathe, and since when did Kurt affect him like this?! He figured it wasn't Kurt.. Just his throbbing, aching, pulsating cock. He whimpered a little, feeling Kurts hand gradually move lower to his ass. Kurt squeezed it roughly, turning the vibrations up and-

"A-Ah!! Oh God! YES!" Sebastian cried out far too loudly, not able to control it anymore. His knees buckled, and Kurt pressed his body flush against Sebastians in order to hold the boy up. His thigh slipped between Sebastians legs, and he moaned as soon as he felt Sebastian rutting, humping against it desperately "Kurt! Fuck! Oh Kurt!" 

Kurt felt his own cock suddenly straining in his jeans, and he flicked the vibrator off, tugging on Sebastians hand and ignoring his whines and pleads for Kurt to turn it back on. "Car. Now" he growled, practically dragging the other boy to his car and shoving him inside. 

Sebastian was panting, and fuck. He looked wrecked. His cheeks were flushed and his chest heaving up and down, his fingers gripping at the back seats as Kurt flicked the vibrator back on, fumbling, fidgeting, rubbing against the fabric as his back arched and his ass pressed down into the seat, pushing the plug as far as it would go in. 

Kurt moaned at the sight, and since when could Sebastian Smythe look so damn gorgeous?! He crawled over the other boy, straddling him and holding the remote in his hands, then he was surging forwards, turning the vibrator up even more and making Bas cry out into his mouth as their mouths smashed together into a rough, messy, dirty kiss. 

Sebastian needed Kurt.  
And Kurt needed Sebastian. 

The other boys fingers fumbled under Kurts shirt, tugging it up and over his head and throwing it on the ground. Kurt picked it up and put it on a chair.. Fashion first, right! He moaned, grinding down into Sebastian and gasping because Sebastian was HUGE. Like.. Really, huge. 

He tore the boys shirt open, lowering the vibrations so he couldn't come however much he needed to, so he was whimpering and whining for release. 

Like putty in his hands. 

And then Kurt was staring, mesmerised by the boys chest. Sebastian was a fucking god under those damn awful clothes.. He moaned, running his hands over Sebastians chest and toned, tanned abs. Shit. He was going to have fun licking his way up him. 

But first, he really, really needed to set Sebastians cock free. And seeing that huge, gorgeous length was not even slightly disappointing to how it felt. If it was possible, Kurt was even more impressed. He flicked the vibrations up, and Sebastians hips bucked uncontrollably, Kurts ready tongue lapping at the pre-cum. 

Bas arched up beautifully, so much so that he nearly came off the car seat, his legs falling wider open so Kurt could see the way he was clenching around that sexy little plug he had stored in there. He rubbed his thumb over the head of Sebastians cock, sucking slowly over it when ever beaded moisture collected there. 

Kurt hadn't ever seen someone so completely and utterly wrecked and needy. Sebastians hips wouldn't stop moving, grinding helplessly into the air and pleading for any source of friction that he so desperately needed. 

He felt like he was in a porno, his eyes impossibly dark, almost black with lust for this man. He lowered his head, scraping his teeth, biting over Sebastians torso, slowly licking up those perfect abs. How was Sebastian even real?! He was perfect.. So fucking perfect. 

And he seriously had a thing with his nipples. As soon as Kurt even brushed them with his lips goosebumps blossomed over his skin and he shivered right down his spine, so you can only imagine what happened when Kurt sucked them, biting them harshly until they were red raw and budded. 

"Kuurt.." Sebastian moaned, his cock dripping "P-please.. I need you.. I need you in me" Kurt barely needed the boy to finish his sentence before he had turned the vibrations down, lowering himself and just before he took it out he turned the vibrations up again to a height he hadn't before. 

Sebastians eyes flew open, his mouth in the same of an 'o' and his hands gripping desperately at the chair as strings of beautiful noises left his throat. "AH! NNGH! UH! KUR-KURT UUH!!" Kurt turned off the vibrator completely then, still not letting the boy come and ridiculously close himself just from the noises Bas was making. 

He slowly lowered his hand, grabbing the plug and easing out of Sebastian, they made desperate and sexually intense eye contact, and Kurt smirked, lifting the butt plug to his lips and licking up it, sucking on the end a little and closing his eyes, really tasting Sebastian. 

Sebastians eyes widened and he blinked, mesmerised by the work of Kurts tongue and the look of genuine bliss at the taste of him.. He didn't think he had ever seen anything so hot in his life. 

And then Kurt was lining up, (though when the other boys pants became undone he wasn't sure..) chucking the plug to the floor and kissing Sebastian as he pushed in and filled the boys open, flared hole. "fuuuck.." He moaned, eyelids fluttering as Bas clenched around him. 

"Oh god, Kurt.." He panted heavily "I'm.. I'm already close" 

"Don't worry, gorgeous.. So am I" he breathed, pausing for a moment before grinding, rolling his hips into Sebastian. He wrapped his arms around Sebastians waist as it arched, pressing their bodies impossibly close and Holding the boy in his arms, totally unsure where the need to rough fuck right this second had gone and suddenly wanting to.. To savour this.. 

It almost scared him for a second. 

But Sebastians whimpers and moans and compliments kept him going at the pace he was, and he felt an unnamable emotion settle in his stomach. Maybe that was just the heat coiling in his belly though.. Either way, it felt incredible.

His movements gradually became faster, the need to release overwhelming them body as Kurt began to rut into Sebastian, humping the man in his arms. 

Sebastians hands travelled over his back, one settling for his ass, kneading it and squeezing it almost painfully, whilst the other held Kurts head into his neck, so Kurt kissed it softly, sucking gentle and tender marks onto the skin and whimpering as it was tugged. 

And then Sebastian was cumming, long white ropes sandwiching their bodies together, glueing them into holding each other, and it only took a few more thrusts before he was too, moaning Sebastians name softly under his breath, and suddenly the other boy was cumming a second time.. How that was possible neither of them knew.

But it happened, and not with the screams and shouts of two who would never look at each other again, but with the soft panting and grunts of two who.. 

He couldn't answer that.

They lay in silence for a while, limbless bodies tangled together as one, so you couldn't see where one body began and the other finished.. 

"..Are you leaving?" 

Silence.

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut, regretting the question immediately as for how weak, how pathetic it sounded. As if Kurt wanted him to stay. He tried to look up at the other boy, but Sebastian held him firmly in place, nuzzling his neck. 

"I don't think I could, even if I wanted to" Sebastian said gently. 

Neither of them saw the small smiles coating each other's lips. 

But they didn't need to. 

 

 

They knew they were there.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Kurt is so god damn kinky really. He never gets a chance to explore himself in glee, so.. He got it here. And who knows where this will take our boys, a rough fuck turns into something pretty unexpected...


End file.
